The treatment of choice is a nasal continuous positive airway pressure (nCPAP). This investigator-initiated study proposes to compare nCPAP to demand positive airway pressure (DPAP), a new interactive system that provides changes in CPAP pressure levels in response to flow alterations and during overnight polysomnography.